


He Didn't

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Friendship, Future, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-27
Updated: 2007-10-27
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: There are things Gibbs didn't do.





	He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

When Ducky died, they waited for him to cry.

He didn't.

When Ducky was buried, they waited for him to cry.

He didn't.

When he moved out of the Reston home, they waited for him to cry.

He didn't.

When they held a memorial service for Ducky, they waited for him to cry.

He didn't.

When he discovered, during the move, a box of love letters Ducky had written to him, they waited for him to cry.

He didn’t.

When he broke his own rules and went to meet a suspect alone, they waited for him to return.

He didn't.


End file.
